Embebedando Nemo
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Camus acorda em uma manhã de sábado em um estado praticamente inédito na sua vida: de ressaca. O que terá acontecido na noite anterior?


**Embebedando Nemo**

_Madam Spooky_

.&.&.&.

**Fandom: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>12 anos – por segurança. (Fiquem longe do álcool, crianças!)  
><strong>Palavras: <strong>4400  
><strong>Personagens: <strong>Camus de Aquário, Aioria de Leão, Milo de Escorpião, Afrodite de Peixes e o vitaminado Grande Mestre Shion.  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Humor, gen.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Camus acorda em uma manhã sábado em um estado praticamente inédito na sua vida: de ressaca. O que terá acontecido na noite anterior?  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Fanfic baseado exclusivamente na série clássica, embora se passe nos dias atuais. Qualquer informação vinda de outra série foi completamente ignorada. Praticamente uma paródia. OOC (talvez).  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada. Sendo assim, qualquer opinião cretina proferida por um cavaleiro é de total responsabilidade dele.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.

**Para Black Scorpio no Nyx**

.&.&.&.

_Postado por [a]cavaleirosimba,_  
><em>em covadoleao. santuariodeathena. com<em>

_Ninguém acreditou quando Nemo disse que a reunião da sexta-feira seria na casa dele. Na verdade, todo mundo ficou apavorado seria uma descrição mais acurada. A opinião de nosso companheiro francês sobre bebida e o que ele chama de mania-dos-cavaleiros-fofocarem-como-senhoras-aposentadas nunca foi segredo. Toda aquela conversa sobre o que é condizente com a conduta de um defensor da justiça que ele fica repetindo que nem uma vitrola quebrada..._

_Mas nós tínhamos combinado desde o começo que cada sexta nos reuniríamos na casa de alguém diferente, para manter os laços de amizade e tudo mais, o que é difícil de fazer quando se fica sentado em casa esperando algum deus psicopata aparecer. E, bem, nós temos que manter os tais laços com Nemo também, mesmo ele sendo... um chato. Alguém acredita que a versão de sexta-feira à noite do cara era todo mundo sentar em círculo, ouvindo música clássica, tomando suco de laranja e discutindo sugestões para o novo estatuto do Santuário, que incluíam voto de castidade e o banimento de bebidas alcóolicas nas imediações da ilha? Pensei que Dori fosse ter um enfarte._

_Você não brinca com a seção de relaxamento semanal de Dori. Ele tende a reviver seu passado psicopata._

_Um conselho: suspeite do suco de laranja se há alguém nos arredores com motivo para tentar te matar._

_#festanacasadeaquario_  
><em>5 comentários<em>

.&.&.&.

Camus acordou naquela ordinária manhã de sábado deitado no chão de sua sala, com a sensação de que a Orquestra Sinfónica Nacional da Grécia estava executando os planetas de Holst dentro da cabeça dele. Seu crânio latejava em perfeita sincronia com os tambores e o sistema solar inteiro explodia diante de seus olhos toda vez que fazia uma tentativa de abri-los.

Por Athena... Não se sentia tão mal desde a batalha contra Hades e ele estava morto naquela ocasião. Dessa vez não aparentava que teria tanta sorte. Decidiu que a melhor solução era levantar-se com um movimento brusco, assim sentiria todo o impacto de uma só vez e lidaria com as consequências uma vez estivesse de pé.

Apoiou-se com dificuldade nos braços e empurrou o corpo para cima, abrindo os olhos ao mesmo tempo. A dor foi instantânea, mas suportável e meio minuto depois constatou com alegria que conseguia manter os olhos abertos. No instante seguinte, porém, quando a visão dos arredores foi finalmente processada pelo cérebro, chegou à conclusão que era melhor ter permanecido deitado. De preferência inconsciente.

O Santuário tinha sido atacado durante a noite, era a única explicação. Ele devia ter sido pego desprevenido por um golpe tão poderoso que o nocauteara e deixara sua casa naquele estado. Agora mesmo o inimigo tinha ou sido derrotado por outro cavaleiro ou chegado ao Templo de Athena deixando o destino da humanidade nas mãos dos deuses. Só havia um problema com aquela lógica: que tipo de golpe deixava as paredes inteiras, mas fazia todos os móveis ficarem cobertos de purpurina?

E tinha também aquele cheiro desagradável de bebida de anis que parecia vir de todos os cantos da casa, inclusive dele mesmo.

Andou em volta da sala percebendo os detalhes com alarme crescente. A mesinha do telefone estava virada para o lado; a lareira em estilo antigo coberta de garrafas vazias; fosse lá o que tivesse atingido aquele cômodo, não tinha deixado um só quadro pendurado no ângulo correto; e os sofás – seus preciosos sofás brancos, práticos, mesmo que pouco confortáveis – estavam cobertos de manchas cuja procedência ele não tinha certeza se queria conhecer.

- Ei, Camus!

A porta da cozinha se escancarou de repente e um Afrodite muito animado saiu de lá amarrando um saco de lixo. O Cavaleiro de Aquário quase saltou da própria pele com o susto, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Peixes se aproximou apressadamente e começou a falar sem pausar:

- Eu sei que você deve estar querendo arrancar a própria cabeça, mas não precisa se preocupar, eu deixei minha fórmula mágica antirressaca em cima do balcão da cozinha. Pode parecer, cheirar e ter gosto de água de esgoto, mas, acredite, é forte o suficiente para levantar o próprio Hades do Mundo dos Mortos – abriu um sorriso conspiratório que Camus achou perturbador. – Quanto à ontem à noite, MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADO! Quando você disse que devíamos usar sua casa para nosso encontro semanal eu achei que ia começar o sábado com tendências suicidas. Sabe, com toda aquela conversa sobre ouvir clássicos e conversar sobre o futuro do Santuário. Como se alguém fosse passar uma sexta-feira à noite de um jeito tão... nem tenho palavras. Mas não é que você é cheio de surpresas? Não comparecia a uma festa como essa desde a minha época de treinamento, quando a gente colocava beladona no chá do mestre para sair escondido. Quer saber, melhor esquecer que eu disse isso.

Sem esperar resposta, o Cavaleiro de Peixes saiu da casa, levando o lixo e assobiando uma música que parecia familiar, mas que ao mesmo tempo Camus não se lembrava de ter ouvido antes.

Bom, aquilo explicava a purpurina: Afrodite estivera em sua casa na noite anterior. Aparentemente ele e o resto do Santuário, porque não acreditava que todo aquele estrago – sem mencionar todas aquelas garrafas vazias – tivesse sido causado apenas pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

O que foi mesmo que Afrodite disse sobre uma fórmula mágica antirressaca?

.&.&.&.

_Postado por [a]cavaleirosimba,_  
><em>em covadoleao. santuariodeathena. com<em>

_Todo mundo já tinha chegado à Casa de Aquário às sete da noite. Sabem como é, quanto mais cedo você chega a um lugar, mais cedo a educação permite que dê o fora. E o Buraco do Dioniso (um buraco, literalmente, mas o único bar da ilha. Clique **aqui** para ler uma crítica detalhada) na vila não abre antes das dez horas de qualquer maneira._

_O plano de escapar assim que possível, porém, foi esquecido quando Dori começou a ter um ataque. Nemo estava perguntando quais os nossos interesses pessoais, agora que não tínhamos o risco de destruição do Universo pairando sobre nossas cabeças o tempo todo. Segundo Dori, seu único interesse pessoal naquele momento era uma garrafa de vodca – para quem estiver pensando que ele começa cedo demais, eu digo que era uma surpresa que ainda estivesse sóbrio – e a TV ligada no E! porque era dia de seu grupo de estilistas gays favorito falar mal dos vestidos das celebridades no Globo de Ouro da semana passada._

_Os outros presentes também não pareciam muito satisfeitos, nem mesmo o sempre muito sério Duas Caras, que argumentou ter muitos eventos trágicos em seu passado para esquecer e ficaria feliz em dividir o interesse pessoal de Dori – a vodca, não os estilistas gays – pelas horas seguintes. Ele tinha parecido especialmente deprimido quando colocou os olhos na bandeja de suco de laranja ao entrar..._

_#festanacasadeaquario_  
><em>13 comentários<em>

.&.&.&.

Camus estava ficando apavorado.

Por onde passasse no Santuário, alguém acenava, piscava, fugia ou simplesmente se aglomerava com as pessoas mais próximas para falar em voz baixa como se ele não estivesse presente. Se não fosse constrangimento o bastante, tinha recebido um recado do Mestre intimando-o a subir até o Templo de Athena imediatamente.

IMEDIATAMENTE, em letras capitais, era o que estava escrito.

Agora ele subia as escadarias o mais rápido que conseguia, imaginando se não devia ter demorado um pouco mais e aproveitado o tempo para fazer as malas. Porque se as coisas fossem metade do desastre que pareciam ser, o Mestre provavelmente o despacharia para a Sibéria, ou algum lugar ainda mais isolado, até que Misty e Afrodite fizessem outra disputa pública para decidir quem era mais belo com um escândalo grande o suficiente para desviar a atenção de todo mundo da sua existência.

Shion o esperava na biblioteca do Templo de Athena onde passava a maior parte do tempo, em especial nos últimos tempos. Saori tinha decidido informatizar o Santuário e instalara um computador de alto desempenho no salão principal da biblioteca, de maneira que todos os títulos pudessem ser catalogados de acordo com a localização e assim encontrados com maior facilidade. Coincidentemente, o Mestre parecia estar sempre fazendo uma consulta quando alguém o visitava.

-O senhor mandou me chamar? – perguntou Camus nervoso, se aproximando do Grande Mestre que, como imaginara, estava digitando alguma coisa muito concentrado.

Ao invés de responder, Shion o olhou de esgoela e deu um sorriso torto, sem parar de ler fosse lá o que houvesse de tão interessante no computador.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário estava prestes a falar novamente, para o caso de sua presença não ter sido percebida, quando o Mestre finalmente parou o que estava fazendo e voltou-se na sua direção.

- Camus, como vai? Não fique parado ai, tem um sofá bem aqui em frente.

Estranho, mas talvez não fosse um sinal ruim que Shion estivesse parecendo tão animado. Aquário foi sem pressa até o sofá e se sentou tentando parecer o menor possível para um homem da sua estatura. Talvez o assunto não fosse a festa da noite passada. Talvez não tivesse que responder nenhuma das perguntas constrangedoras que passaram pela sua cabeça quando o recado do Mestre lhe fora entregue. Não que fosse capaz de responder qualquer coisa quando não se lembrava de nada além de ter recebido um grupo de amigos e oferecido suco de laranja. Laranjas eram perigosas. Será que devia mencionar isso a Shion? Mas não tinha sequer certeza de que ele tinha ficado sabendo de alguma coisa. Até onde podia ver, o cavaleiro mais velho passara o dia todo fingindo pesquisar livros enquanto navegava pela Internet, como sempre...

- Eu chamei você aqui por causa da festa de ontem à noite.

Camus quase desabou do sofá. Isso respondia a sua pergunta. Já podia sentir o frio glacial da Sibéria perfurando seus braços. Não que ele não fosse bem vindo. Qualquer coisa era melhor que aquele inferno de cinquenta graus na sombra que era o Santuário no verão. Só esperava que nenhum dos seus conhecidos siberianos tivessem ficado sabendo da sua desgraça. Do jeito que as coisas andavam rápido com o advento das redes sociais, não seria de se espantar se até as morsas estivessem nadando por ai com uma foto sua coberta de purpurina para mostrar aos amigos.

- Eu sinto muito, Mestre – disse Aquário quando o outro não continuou. – Não era minha intenção fazer uma festa – ainda mais uma que Afrodite dissera ter sido tão boa quanto as que frequentava quando mais jovem. Assustador. – Foi algo além da minha vontade e compreensão...

- Sei disso.

-...sem mencionar o suco de laranja. Tinha algo seriamente errado com aquelas laranjas. Eu prometo que ficarei completamente abstêmio de frutas cítricas enquanto estiver na Sibéria e... Perdão?

Shion sorriu.

- Você não precisa ficar abstêmio de frutas cítricas, Camus. Que tolice é essa que você está falando? Nós dois sabemos que não foi culpa do suco, do Afrodite, nem mesmo do álcool. Foi tudo por causa... – fez uma pausa dramática – das estrelas.

Camus ficou mudo por um instante. Quando se recompôs só conseguiu repetir a mesma pergunta:

- Perdão?

- O Twitter, é claro. Aquela página no Twitter que Aioria me indicou, é o que eu estou querendo dizer.

- Twitter?

Camus tinha uma ligeira noção do que isso significava. Não era completamente ignorante quando o assunto era tecnologia, mas desde que nenhum deus nunca tentara dominar o mundo pelas redes sociais, não via motivo para prestar atenção no que a Internet tinha a oferecer.

- Aquele do horóscopo, você não lembra? Nós falamos sobre o assunto durante horas ontem na festa. Talvez não horas, porque você estava muito ocupado ajudando o Shura a colher assinaturas para a abertura de uma boate VIP vizinha a área de treinamento, sem falar que o Máscara da Morte queria falar com você sobre uma revisão do seu relatório de progresso sobre ele. Nós também temos que falar sobre isso. "O Máscara da Morte é um cara legal, pode devolver os superpoderes dele" não foi o que eu tinha em mente quando pedi uma avaliação.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário teria começado a gritar ali mesmo, mas achou que isso não faria sua situação melhorar diante do Mestre. Ou de qualquer outra pessoa sã.

- Meu horoscopo nunca erra – continuou Shion. – Semana passada ele disse que eu faria uma viagem sobre a água e foi dito e feito!

- Hm... Mestre, eu não sabia que o senhor tinha se ausentado do Santuário recentemente.

- O que? Não me ausentei. Eu tropecei no jardim do Afrodite e voei por cima da piscina das carpas.

O pensamento de que talvez ele não tivesse sido o único a beber na noite anterior passou rapidamente pela cabeça de Camus, mas ele o dispensou rapidamente. Pelos seus princípios de Cavaleiro de Athena associar tal coisa ao Grande Mestre era apenas um pouco melhor que blasfemar contra a própria deusa.

- Então – disse Shion alegremente – quando eu vi que o horóscopo para aquário dizia que era dia de beber e ter seu dia de princesa, sabia que alguma coisa assim ia acontecer. Então não se preocupe, Camus, eu sei que não foi sua culpa. Estava escrito nas estrelas! E veja só, sua popularidade está nas nuvens.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter sua mente nos confins daqueles princípios.

- Obrigado... acho – disse sem muita certeza, imaginando o que o Mestre queria dizer com "dia de princesa", mas sem realmente querer descobrir. – Saber que o senhor não pensa menos de mim significa muito.

Camus se levantou e fez uma reverência, se preparando para ser dispensado, mas Shion continuou o encarando.

- Claro que não, meu caro. Ainda mais agora.

- Agora? – repetiu Aquário começando a ficar novamente alarmado.

- Agora que você se juntou ao nosso clube do livro, não lembra? Pensando bem, você parecia muito animado a dizer sim a qualquer coisa que te perguntassem ontem à noite. Teve aquilo de ser jurado no Mr. Santuário que Afrodite está organizando para competir contra Shun e Misty. Apesar de que ouvi dizer que o Shun está se recusando a voltar ao Santuário até eles desistirem do negócio inteiro...

O barulho da porta da biblioteca se abrindo o interrompeu e Shion ergueu os olhos, acenando para os recém-chegados Dohko e Aioros.

- Ah, ai estão os outros membros. Eles ficaram de passar aqui a qualquer hora para decidir sobre o próximo livro, não é uma feliz coincidência? Estávamos em dúvida entre Cinquenta Tons de Cinza e Profundamente Sua. O que você ach... Camus? Está se sentindo bem?

.&.&.&.

_Postado por [a]cavaleirosimba,_  
><em>em covadoleao. santuariodeathena. com<em>

_Quando o cara chega ao ponto de andar com uma garrafa de vodca no bolso do casaco vinte e quatro horas ao dia é porque há algo seriamente errado na cabeça dele. E eu nem estou falando da vodca. Quem é que usa casaco nessa grelha gigante que a gente chama de lar?_

_Mas sério mesmo, quem é que se importa? Se não fosse pelos hábitos estranhos de Dori, não teríamos tido ontem A MELHOR FESTA DE TODOS OS TEMPOS NO SANTUÁRIO._

_Sim, porque bem na hora em que ouviu a sugestão de Nemo de que poderíamos ouvir um pouco de Chopin (ou outro cara de nome esquisito que também tocava música chata em um piano), Dori desapareceu na cozinha e a próxima coisa que sabíamos era que Nemo estava de pé no centro da sala, segurando um copo de suco de laranja (devidamente batizado, como deve estar claro a esse ponto) e berrando para alguém colocar um pouco de música de verdade._

_Graças aos deuses ninguém resolveu nos atacar ontem à noite, porque, uma hora depois, não havia nem uma barata nas doze casas._

_Nemo sabe mesmo como dar uma festa._

_#festanacasadeaquario_  
><em>28 comentários<em>

.&.&.&.

- Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia vir me ver – disse Milo, com o maior sorriso de todos.

Era desesperador como todos aqueles cavaleiros teoricamente sérios continuavam olhando para ele com sorrisos de cheshire estampado no rosto. Ele tinha sido parado meia dúzia de vezes a caminho da Casa de Escorpião, por guardas e habitantes do vilarejo que nem se lembrava de conhecer – e que ele tinha quase certeza, não deviam ter permissão para perambular por ali – e tido que responder as mais absurdas questões, entre elas "quando será a próxima festa?" (talvez na próxima encarnação) e "você consideraria minha filha na hora de escolher uma esposa?" (qual era o problema desse pessoal?).

- Você vai me contar agora tudo o que eu preciso saber – disse Camus, empurrando o amigo para a parte privada da Casa de Escorpião.

Pela primeira vez em todos os anos como Cavaleiros de Ouro, a sala de Milo parecia mais habitável que a de Camus. Mais um sinal do apocalipse que se abateu sobre a ilha na noite anterior.

Sem nenhuma tentativa de delicadeza, Aquário atirou Escorpião no sofá mais próximo – ou pelo menos no que parecia ser um sofá por baixo de camadas e mais camadas de roupas, revistas e objetos variados que ele não teve tempo de catalogar – e cruzou os braços.

- Pode começar!

- Mas começar o que? – Milo ainda estava sorrindo. – Você não acordou na sua própria casa? Embora pareça inacreditavelmente bem disposto para quem deveria estar de ressaca.

- Afrodite deixou a coisa mágica na minha cozinha e eu me obriguei a engolir – respondeu Camus de má vontade. Quanto a minha casa, sai de lá o mais rápido possível depois de ver a situação da minha sala.

- Ah, sim, a purpurina. Parece que explodiram metade do elenco de Crepúsculo ali, não é mesmo?

- Elenco de que? Milo, eu estou avisando... A Casa de Aquário está pior do que ficou depois da última guerra santa. Aparentemente, eu fiz um relatório sobre Máscara da Morte atestando que ele é uma pessoa feliz e normal; "Um cara legal", foram as palavras que usei. Também ajudei Shura com um abaixo assinado para a construção de uma boate. Uma boate! E agora eu faço parte do clube do livro do Grande Mestre. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha um clube do livro...!

- Ah, sim, eles se encontram todos os domingos, depois do jantar na biblioteca. Noventa por cento das vezes nenhum leu o bastante para discutir alguma coisa e matam o tempo vendo vídeos de gatos no computador.

- Milo! – Camus puxou o amigo pelos ombros e o sacudiu desesperadamente. – O que mais eu fiz? Eu não me casei, nem fiz uma tatuagem, nem matei ninguém, não é? E o que você estava pensando? – empurrou Escorpião de volta no sofá. – Você é o único que sabe que há uma razão pela qual eu não bebo!

- E você é um cara tão grande e leva o treino tão a sério... Essa sua intolerância ao álcool é bastante vergonhosa.

- Milo...

Camus fez menção de sacudi-lo outra vez, mas Milo estendeu as mãos em rendição.

- Não aconteceu nada demais, tudo bem? Você só ficou um pouco feliz depois que Afrodite te deu um copo de suco de laranja com vodca. Como ainda não sabia disso? Está tudo escrito no covadoleao. santuariodeathena. com, sabe, o blog do Aioria? A essa altura até o pessoal lá em Asgard já está sabendo. Mal posso esperar pelo comentário de Alberich no reidouniverso. asgardvive. com, sabe como ele consegue ser cretino quando quer falar mal de alguém... – Milo começava a se empolgar, mas vendo a expressão de pânico de Camus deu um risinho conciliador. – Não que ele ousasse falar mal de você. Ele não ia querer passar a eternidade em um caixão de cristal. E como eu disse, você só estava um pouco feliz, dizendo "sim" para todo mundo. Alguém avisou sobre o seu compromisso no Mr. Santuário...? É, acho que avisou sim...

- Eu tinha esquecido disso também – disse Aquário se largando no sofá ao lado de Escorpião. – Mas nenhum casamento, tatuagem ou assassinato?

- Nenhum casamento, tatuagem ou assassinato – confirmou Milo, feliz em poder dar uma boa notícia. – Mas a Shaina te deu um soco depois que você tentou agarra-la e, antes que tenha um ataque falando sobre desrespeito contra as amazonas, você também tentou agarrar o Jamian, então acho que só estava sendo um bêbado feliz.

- Que alívio – respondeu Camus, sarcástico. – Pelo menos isso explica porque minha mandíbula dói quando respiro...

- E, claro, alguém usou o seu computador para postar sobre a festa no Twitter – continuou Milo –, o que atraiu um número enorme de curiosos. Mais ainda quando aquele vídeo de você dançando Last Friday Night em cima da mesa de café caiu na rede...

- Por favor, me mate agora – murmurou Camus, mas na mesma hora pensou se seria uma boa ideia. Pelo andar da carruagem o tal vídeo também devia ter sido visto pelos espectros.

- E você mandou que buscassem todo o estoque de vodca, uzo e saquê na taverna e disse que colocasse tudo na sua conta...

- O que?

- Não faça essa cara de acusação. Quando eu disse que ia sair caro você falou que era só vender sua armadura no eBay.

- Eu nunca...

Milo revirou os olhos.

- Tudo que eu estou dizendo pode ser facilmente comprovado.

Camus abriu a boca para perguntar, mas lá estava aquele sorriso outra vez. Quando ia aprender que, às vezes, era melhor não saber?

.&.&.&.

_Postado por [a]cavaleirosimba,_  
><em>em covadoleao. santuariodeathena. com<em>

_Eu estava ocupado demais durante a festa... festejando, então não tenho muito o que descrever do cenário geral. Ou do porre tomado por Nemo, que é o que todo mundo está realmente querendo saber._

_A Mascote, por outro lado, fez um excelente vídeo de melhores momentos, pelo menos dos que ele conseguiu capturar antes que o Bode Velho do mestre dele o obrigasse a voltar para casa, argumentando que aquele não era um ambiente para menores de idade. Essa é a vida de um aprendiz de cavaleiro, meus caros: apanhar até quase morrer não tem problema, mas chegar a menos de meio metro de um copo de bebida de jeito nenhum! Mas não tem problema porque vi Dori se aproximar dele na saída e falar qualquer coisa sobre chá e beladona. Suspeito que o futuro trará uma bela surpresa para certo Bode Velho._

_Clique __**aqui** para ver o vídeo._

_Não se esqueçam de manterem os créditos ao repassar (sim, Alberich, estou falando com você)._

_#festanacasadeaquario_  
><em>84 comentários<em>

.&.&.&.

O vídeo era surpreendentemente bem editado, Camus tinha que admitir. E pensar que Kiki tinha mais talentos do que sair levitando coisas por ai. Talvez devesse ter uma conversa com Mu sobre aquele negócio de beladona, mas não tinha certeza se seria uma boa ideia irritar o garoto. Não era ele mesmo que dizia que era do melhor interesse de um cavaleiro de Athena não meter o nariz onde não era chamado?

_... Last Friday night…we danced on tabletops…we took too many shots…think we kissed but I forgot…_

Lá estava ele dançando em cima da mesa de café, se é que dava para chamar aquilo de dança. Parecia mais que estava tendo convulsões depois de receber algum golpe de natureza elétrica. Boa coisa que seu cérebro desligava completamente antes de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Se lembrasse de alguma coisa depois de sóbrio provavelmente se mataria de verdade.

_- Camus, você não acha que sou mais bonito que isso aqui?_ – era a voz de Afrodite vindo de algum lugar atrás da câmera.

_- Não me rebaixarei a ponto de comentar_ – a voz de Misty.

_- Os dois são mais bonitos_ – respondeu o Camus do vídeo, ainda se sacudindo de um lado para o outro com um sorriso bêbado.

_- Você devia decidir entre um de nós oficialmente_ – sugeriu Misty.

_- Que tal ser jurado em uma competiçãozinha?_ – Afrodite.

E é claro que ele disse que sim, embora não parecesse fazer a menor ideia com o que estava concordando. Maldita felicidade de bêbado que não entende que "sim" e "não" tem o mesmo número de letras, consequentemente requer o mesmo esforço em pronunciar.

O vídeo continuava mostrando-o dizendo "sim", "claro" e variações em várias ocasiões diferentes, mas sempre cortando a pergunta. Camus grunhiu, irritado. Não estava ansioso para descobrir nas próximas semanas sobre todas as coisas com as quais tinha se comprometido.

A seguir vinha uma coletânea de cenas dele tentando agarrar qualquer coisa viva que passasse na frente e parecendo deprimido quando suas investidas não eram bem aceitas. O soco de Shaina pareceu particularmente bem merecido.

- É uma pena que você não tentou nada com Marin. A festa provavelmente teria acabado mais cedo.

Camus tinha quase esquecido que Milo estava ali do lado. Fechou os olhos, aborrecido. O fato de Escorpião estar assistindo àquilo tudo o deixava a ponto de correr para o porto mais próximo. Melhor não pensar que, segundo as estatísticas no blog de Aioria, o site tinha tido 400 visitas somente naquele dia.

A última cena era um close a distância dele fazendo o que parecia uma disputa de resistência com Shura. Do tipo quem aguentava beber mais. Nesse ponto a câmera foi abaixada e nada mais foi filmado. Os deuses finalmente tinham tipo pena de sua situação. Ou Mu, embora soubesse que preservar sua honra não tivesse estado entre as prioridades do Cavaleiro de Áries naquele momento.

Isso mesmo, nenhuma palavra sobre a beladona deixaria seus lábios.

- Você apagou depois da segunda garrafa, mas sabe como é: com toda aquela gente lá a festa tinha que continuar – disse Milo.

- E eu mal posso esperar para começar a faxina.

Camus se levantou para ir embora. Tinha visto o suficiente. Mais tarde pensaria se teria uma conversa com Aioria sobre aquele blog e aquele negócio de chama-lo de Nemo ou apenas se se manteria o mais longe possível do mesmo no futuro. Uma coisa era certa: os dias de festa na casa de Aquário tinham chegado ao fim. Colocaria tudo de volta no lugar e se trancaria no quarto até que o último soldado do Santuário esquecesse seu nome.

Estava quase na porta quando ouviu Milo chama-lo de volta:

- Não se esqueça de vir mais tarde para me ajudar a escolher um daqueles vídeos da Galinha Pintadinha que encontrei na Internet.

- O que?

- Me voluntariei para tomar conta das crianças do orfanato no vilarejo na semana que vem e preciso de algo para mantê-las distraídas – disse Milo. – Você prometeu ontem à noite, até disse que faria tudo sozinho. A palavra é a honra do cavaleiro.

Diante da verdade naquela última afirmação, Camus só tinha uma coisa a fazer: correr para o porto e torcer que o último navio para a Sibéria ainda não tivesse partido.

.&.&.&.

**FIM**


End file.
